Cards such as credit cards, smart cards, badges, labels, stamps, tags and electronic communication devices including radio frequency identification device (RFID) cards typically include printed information regarding the manufacture or issuance of the card on a face of the card. The faces of such cards are normally used for advertising, embossing, and providing signature panels, magnetic stripes, or end user information. Alternatively, such information regarding the manufacture or issuance of the card is not provided at all.
In many applications, providing of manufacturing or issuance information upon one of the faces of the cards is not cosmetically pleasing to the end user. However, this information is useful for various reasons. For example, the printed information is valuable to the end user for providing issuance information, security and/or tracking of an associated product in many applications.
Therefore, there is a need to provide alphanumeric and other information upon a card without impacting the cosmetic properties of the card, or utilizing space which may be necessary for magnetic stripes, signature lines, or other information.